


One Of Us

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor (Handy) wants Sarah to be the first to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestas_inu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempestas_inu).



> My prompt was Sarah Jane and the pool in the library. Takes place during the events of Journey's End.

With her hands behind her back, Sarah walks the length of the pool, watching the faint ripples of water as they move from end to end and soothe her mind from the day's events. There were so many people currently in the console room chatting back and forth that no one noticed her discreet exit to somewhere in the TARDIS a little less obtrusive.

No one except for the newly created Doctor in blue, who leans against the doorway of the library and watches Sarah commune in the quiet. The moderate light of the library streams around her in a soft orange glow, and he finds the atmosphere just as relaxing for himself as he knows it is for Sarah.

"You used to stay in here for hours." He steps forward, scanning the dusty shelves of antique books that line the walls, not failing to notice the instant snap of her head towards him. "Like a fish who couldn't get enough H2O—When you didn't have your nose in a book, of course."

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid." Sarah sighs, crossing her arms in a posture that the Doctor knows a little too well as her eyes once again drift to the water, and his memories of her original time in the TARDIS start to filter through his mind.

The Doctor feels Sarah's doubt from various sources from within and he's not sure he quite likes it. There's nothing worse than knowing one of your oldest and best friends doubts your existence every bit as much as you do.

"We never were big on parties, were we? All sorts of different kinds of beings roaming the TARDIS? No, that never was our style. Just you and me, that's all we really ever needed." He watches Sarah nod, cataloging the speed of her head and depth of which the corners of her mouth turn upward and deciding that it wasn't enough. "I remember when I showed you this room. We came in, and before I had even turned around, you curled up in that giant red chair over there and fell asleep."

He points to the corner of the library behind him where a tall lamp hangs overhead the giant red chair with several books sitting on each side of the chair as though someone had planned a great deal of reading and then just dropped the activity to go out and play. They both know Sarah is the real reason the books are stacked in such a way.

"I don't think I had slept for nearly two days, and all you wanted to do was prattle on about a pair of colliding twin stars." Sarah's eyes focus on the chair as the corners of her mouth finally form a smile, knowing that after all these years, neither the Doctor nor the TARDIS bothered to pick up the books or change the room.

The Doctor delights in the change in her expression, despite the wistful look in her eyes. "Well, we didn't really know each other then, did we, Sarah?"

Sarah's head snaps up to look at him, at the rather dopey smile that now covers his lips and threatens to grow if she encourages it. She finds her own smile growing.

"No. Not really." Sarah shakes her head, continuing to remember the memory, as faded and old as it feels. "That wasn't the last time I fell asleep in here either." Her eyes scan the room now, making a note of the various things that had changed, and the majority of the things that hadn't. "But I always ended up in my own bed. Even the first time."

"Had to make sure you rested well." The Doctor's voice lowers as Sarah's eyes lock on his, and she wishes not for the first time that his eyes wouldn't endear her like that. It just reminds her that there are two of them now, and neither of them will stay for very long.

The Doctor notices her pause, the slight sigh and the look away as Sarah looks towards the floor, returning to her reflections. The progress he thinks he's gained is suddenly lost as he feels his smile fade.

"So, what happens now?" She asks, the nostalgic look in her eye fading as fast as his smile. "Now, that there are two of you?"

"—I don't know." The Doctor clicks his tongue a few times, and thinks. "Sarah, there's something I want to tell you—before the others find out the hard way."

"What is it?" Sarah finds her breath catching as her mind races through the possibilities and comes up empty with what he could possibly say. He touches Sarah's cheek with the slightest pressure of his fingertips, and tries to smile once again.

"I've only got one heart. I can feel it, beating just a little bit slower than I'm used to. I just wish I could—" He blurts out, stopping at the obviously crucial moment and Sarah exhales as she looks past him to see Donna standing in the doorway, having found them.

"Thought I'd find you two in here," Donna says, watching and noting the serious intensity on their faces. She had heard enough to know what this new Doctor was about to say, and is quite glad that she entered when she did. "The TARDIS has landed."

"I'd better go, then, and get back to Luke." Sarah walks past the Doctor and then Donna, exiting the library. The Doctor starts to follow behind Sarah, wanting to keep tabs on her till the very last second, and Donna holds up her hand.

"Don't," she says, her voice lowering. "Just let her go."


End file.
